The Milliard We Once Knew
by slothmanmp03
Summary: Please review this is my first fan fiction that I will definitely continue. If you love Jemma (Jacob and Emma ship come on people should know this) then you will definitely love this ;)
1. Chapter 1

So fair warning, this is my FIRST fan-fiction so bear with me and I am also going to be improvising completely so… yeah. There will also be some definite Jemma scenes for all of you Jemma lovers ;)

Right after the and of 'The Library of Souls'

Standing there, on the front porch, we embraced. We had _time_! I thought to myself. This was one of the most intense hugs I had ever received. Soon enough we ended up on the bench swing tangled up in a heap of compassion and love as we rolled in the bench. Hugh came out of the front door, his hairs stood up on the back of his neck as he said "Um… Miss P needs your help, if your uh not to busy." We both flushed, red coming to our faces as we took in what we had been doing for the last half hour. Then we stood up straightened ourselves and walked in the house. As we walked through the front hallway I whispered to her, just out of Hugh's earshot, "I thought you agreed we would take it slow?" I teased. Then she giggled her quiet, yet beautiful laugh of hers, and replied "Starting now."

Miss Peregrine was pale as paper when we came into the kitchen. She had been watching the global news when a story came up about a time loop of super humans had been discovered in London. Miss Avocet's loop!

"Humans… got...in...loop!" She said with a gulp for air in between every word.

"How!?" Emma nearly screamed.

"Don't...know"

"First of all, we need to calm down and think about this" I said trying to be rational.

Milliard walked in looking fine, from what you could see of course, and said, "I know how, how they did it."

"How?" I inquired.

"I told them" he simply said.

"Why Milliard" she said, "Why would you tell them that?

"First of all don't refer to me as that name you call your friend" he said. "We have met before however, if you remember." He grinned like a snake although nobody could see him.

He was the gypsy. He used to worship us I thought now he hates us. That didn't matter to me at the time what mattered was finding Milliard, the real Milliard.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a new chapter continuing off of the old one. Right after specifically. I might also be writing these back to back as I have no other fan fictions to work on. Don't forget to review and follow me so you can hear about all of my new chapters and fanfics.

We all stood jaw gaping at the child who was surprisingly the same height and had the same accent of Milliard. It was strange, to say the least, because we didn't know if that was actually Milliard just playing some cruel joke on us or if this is actually the Gypsy. But that is not the only reason it was strange it got even worse when he pulled out his phone and showed us a live (supposedly) stream of a floating pair of clothes in a prison. This is what really got to me, he gave us the coordinates of the place as well.

"How do we know you aren't lying to us" Emma glared hands steaming.

"You don't" he stated in a matter-of-fact manner.

Emma's eyes were glowing slightly red as she almost reached out and melted his head off, until I had to calm her down by spending a few minutes with her alone if you know what I mean. I brought her up to my room to calm down and sat her on my bed while sat down behind her massaging her shoulders.

"You know, you dont have to do this" she said.

"Do what?"

"Comfort me"

"I know, but I want to. I love you"

We sat in silence for a while after the comment I just made. Had I gone to far?

"I love you too.

Nope, apparently I hadn't much to my relief. I felt the same urge that I had on the menagerie to close all gaps between our bodies, and they did. Damn it was hard to take it slow. My lips pulled away as I gasped for air, her body on mine, breathing warm air into my lips and face.

"Instead of doing things normally when it comes to you and I, how about we just do things normal, to our standards?" Emma questioned.

"What are our standards?"

"This" She said and then our bodies were tangled again as I felt the warmth of her hands course through her up my back as she eased of my shirt. Oh, hell. The Bird.


End file.
